Twilight Series re-made
by Wolfey77
Summary: Bella has come to Forks. She's met Edward, Jacob and all of her friends. But this time something changes...there will later be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello****. I'm Wolfey. I'm new at this writing so please, don't be a bitch about it. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Here I am. Going into this small town called Forks. My mom left off with her new husband and now I'm stuck with my dad. He's not bad, he's just somewhat awkward, not much of a talker. I acted fine but really I'm not. I don't make friends easily. What's worse is that this place is so small. It isn't big where people don't care or don't notice you. This is a place where everybody knows everybody. I've only been here for a day and I already feel gloomy. School is this morning and yet I don't want to go. I'm not nervous, just...annoyed. I'm a pale girl, and a depressing type. I don't have much of a sense of humor and I start many of the awkward conversations, and end the good ones.

So my dad gave me this 'welcome home' present. I was born here anyways. It was this red truck, old and rusty, just great. Charlie and Billy had this kid named Jacob fix it. He was kinda cute but more brotherly-cute. I mean, he was 16 and I would be 18 later this year. I shrugged it off and we had small-talk. I do remember Jake from when I was younger, but not too well. But, he was the first and only person to talk to me and I liked that. He and I would easily become friends.

* * *

I drove to school pretty quickly. It felt kind of weird considering that I haven't been here since I was in elementary school. I was a junior currently. I stepped out of my car and glanced around. Hopefully blending would be rather easy. What happened next was the complete opposite. There was this chinese kid who just popped out of no where. He was white and had black hair that was a little long, resting on his shoulders. He was all piped up and loud, things I didn't like too much. **"Welcome! I'm Eric, you must be new! Isabella Swan?" **It was creepy that he knew my name but I nodded with a small smile. **"It's just Bella..." Ok Bella, if you need anything at all just call for me! I'm the eyes and ears of this school!" **I nodded nervously, anxious to get away, when some other people came over. **"Eric, stop harassing people." "I'm not!" "Who's this?" "Oh, she's new." "Hi, I'm Mike." **The blonde held out his hand and I shook it lightly. **"Bella." **After that I was introduced to Jessica and Angela. I don't know what it was but...I let my defenses down easily. They showed me around and I had a good time. I believe Mike and Eric were wrestling over me, but I didn't truly notice them or anything. That's when I saw him.

He was so...intoxicating. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was pale, pale as a ghost. But he had this look, this aura around him that just drew me to him. Jessica noticed. **"Uh, no. Don't even think about it, trust me, I've tried." "W-who are they?" "They're the Cullens. Apparently they're like all adopted by this one guy and his wife. See those two, that's Emmet and Rosalie; they're a thing. And the others two are Jasper and Alica. They, too, are together. And that...that's Edward Cullen. Single badass." **Edward was his name. I would never forget that name, but I sure would have several problems with it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it is my first chapter. Please fav/follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

My life felt terrible. I was sitting next to him and he just turned away like I smelled horrid. I didn't smell bad at all, I'd asked Jess and Angy. Yet...he just dismissed me like that. The bell rang and he was the first one out. Afterwards I caught him trying to switch classes. Was I really that bad? I wanted to talk to him. Ask him why he was acting the way he was. But days past and he didn't cme. He wasn't even here for the whole week. I didn't drive him off, I couldn't have.

It was Monday on the second week of school. I was surprised to see Edward here. I wanted to spray a load of perfume on, but I sucked in my gut and walked in his direction. Why oh why did he make me feel this way? I sat next to him and practically hid my face. I was trying to look away from him. He just kept...starring at me. He touched my hand and...brushed it away. **"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." **His breath was beautiful. It was husky, mellow and soft. A gentle sound I would grow to love. **"B-Bella Swan." "Nice to meet you." **I could've slapped my self. I muttered my own name! _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Then again, why was I making such a big deal over it all? That class was quickly over. But our conversation didn't end. He asked me why I came to Forks, why I wasn't with my mom and Phil. So many questions were asked and he said he was just trying to 'figure me out'. I was nervous the entire time. But at one point I noticed his eyes. Beforehand they were a golden-amber and now they were just black. He told me they were the florescents and walked away.

The day swept by fast and I was surprised when the final bell rang. All I could think about was him, Edward. I was lovesick. I did my best to hide it from the others, and I think it went well. But half the time I wasn't listening, I was just watching him across the cafeteria. Things went on as usual and I was relaxed. Driving home felt nice and I was in a good mood. Charlie was backing up and saw me. **"Bella, good, you're here! I'm going fishing with Billy, keep Jacob company will ya?" **Before I could reply he backed up and sped off. But what was he talking about with Jacob. Just then I heard a queit, **"Boo." "Ahh!" **I yelped. I spun around to see Jacob smirked. I narrowed my eyes and hit his chest. Which hurt cause he was so goddamn buff. **"The hell, Jake? You scared me to death!" "Sorry, Bells. What're you doing here." "Well...I leave here and I got stuck babysitting YOU!" **I muttered, annoyed at his trick. He looked down for a moment and I realized he was hurt. **"Just teasing, c'mon inside." **He perked up and I led him up into my room before flopping down. He and I had a good conversation and it felt nice. I could tell he and I would become best friends as I waved him goodbye. Now I had to await the next few days...

* * *

The next day, too, went by quickly. He and I had some small talk and I enjoyed our science class together. I was unpacking my stuff in my trunk when I turned to look at him. He was already watching me. I starred at him for some time and he held my gaze. I finally looked away, only to here a screech. It was a car horn and then a noise of brakes. I spun around to see a black van spinning toward me. Just before it hit me, Edward was there. It happened so fast. He ran, grabbed me and held out his hand. The car was dented immediatly. I gasped in shock and we turned to look at one another. I starred at him, my breath still rushed. He turned away and leaped from the scene. Seconds later I was surrounded by about every kid in school. The man who almost hit me cried, **"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I panicked." **There was noises everywhere, some one had called 911 and everyone crouded around me. I looked all around but I couldn't see Edward.

I got to the hospital perfectly fine. Charlie burst through the doors. **"God. Bella, you ok?" **Dr. Cullen checked my eyes and assured me my vitals were fine. My dad was pissed. The person who hit kept saying over and over how sorry he was, Charlie shut the door to shut him up. **"You can kiss your license goodbye!" **He told the kid, continually asking if I was ok. I was trying to explain what Edward did for me to his father. The doctor's response was, **"Sounds like you're very lucky." **And I was. My dad told me I ought to get some fresh air. He had to go sign some papers so I left the hospital room and went into the hospital. That's where I saw Edward and two other of his family members. I asked to speak with him alone and they oblidged. **"Can I talk to you for a minute" **He came over quickly and replied, **"What?" "How...how'd you get over to me so fast?" "I was standing right next to you, Bella." "No. You were standing next to your car across the lot." "Bella...you hit your head pretty hard. I think you're confused." "I know what I saw!" "Oh, and what exactly was that?" "Wha-. You- stopped the van. You-you pushed it away with your hand!" "Well nobodies gonna believe you so..." "I wasn't going to tell anyone, Edward. I just want to know the truth." "Can't you just say thanks and get over it." "Thank you, a lot." **There was a pause in our conversation. He was standing so close to me... **"You're not going to let this go, Bella, are you?" "No." "Great. Well have fun with that disappointment." **And then he walked away.

That night I woke up and I thought I saw him. Flipping on the lights, but he was gone. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward. The next day was a field trip. I was looking at my car and I remembered the accident. Then Edward's family drove up. I was distracted by Mike. He started chatting with me but I wasn't paying attention. **"So what's your answer?" "For what?" "Going to prom...with me." **I was caught off guard by this. **"Prom...dancing...not the best idea." "Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun." "No, I'm doing something in Jacksonville that weekend." "Can't you do it some other weekend?" "Why don't you ask Jessica out. I know she'd love to go."**

Thanfully the teacher called us onto the school bus then so we could end the awkward coversation. When I entered the bus I was surprised to see some of the kids on the reservation, including Jacob. **"Hey Bells, come here!" **He called in a welcoming voice. Apparently some of them were allowed to come on the 'go green' trip with us and he was chosen. We chatted nicely. **"So, what's going on with you?" "Nothing much. Um, we disected pigs." "Oh...yummy." **He muttered as the teacher babbled on about compost and recycling. **"Guess what Bella?" "What?" "I'm switching to this school, Billy made it official." **I was actually really glad about that for him. He was my best friend and it'd be fun to have him with me. I hugged him cheerfully and we continued speaking. Little did I know how much this would change some things.

* * *

**Remember, this story is my version. It's really more like a fast-foward through Twilight and mainly in New Moon.**

**Review, fav and follow!**

**~Wolfey~**


End file.
